The Creation of EyeCow
by iseewizards
Summary: Percy knew his headache wasn't leaving the minute he entered Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. And to be honest, his headache was only slightly more bearable after their first meeting. Only slightly. Chapter 2 up
1. The Beginning

"Pardon me, sorry!"

In normal circumstances, Percy would have stopped. He would have helped the elderly witch up, picked up her large stack of parchment, and apologized profusely before smiling at her and continuing on his route. However, these were not normal circumstances. Percy was running late, very late in Percy-time, and he simply did not have the time to be Perfectly Polite Percy.

"Pardon me, coming through!"

"Ah!" yelled a wizard before toppling over, another victim in Percy's wake.

"Sorry!"

_Honestly_, thought Percy, _did George have to pick today of all days to prank me? When have I ever said, 'yes, I do want a Self-Snoozing Alarm, ten minutes of extra sleep for the hard-working'?_ Although, if he were entirely honest with himself, Percy was relieved George had pulled a prank at all. It had been too long since his younger brother had even bothered testing his ideas. It definitely meant a step in the right direction. Perhaps he would even consider reopening the shop! However, it was a shame that he had the lousiest timing. _Blame it on the alarm clock,_ thought Percy, amused.

"Hello, Miss Patil," he panted to the Minister's secretary in a semblance of ease as she collected and organized different flying Memos.

"Good morning, Percy," Parvati said, eyeing him and her watch curiously. "This is odd. You're right on time for once."

"Yes, yes, I am well aware how late I have arrived for this important meeting," he replied irritably.

"Percy, you're not late. You're right on time and Minister Shacklebolt will surely forgive you for being on time to such a last-minute meeting," she laughed, rolling her eyes as she waved her wand towards a speaker box. "Minister, Percy Weasley from the Public Relations department is here to see you now."

"Send him in," said a deep voice over the speaker. "Have you sent the Memo about the inauguration of the new fountain in the Atrium?"

"It's on its way, Minister."

"Very good. Weasley, step into my office please. Miss Patil, would you be so kind as to advise me when the representatives from the Elf Liberation Front get here?"

"Certainly."

Percy nodded politely to Parvati, who was busy sending a Memo on its merry way. He straightened his robes, wiped the few beads of sweat from his brow and took a deep, energizing breath before pushing the large oak doors to the Minister's office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was facing the door, leaning against his large mahogany desk, arms crossed and a smile on his lips. He glanced at the clock, amused when it promptly rang four times. "Hmm," he said. "Right on time, Weasley. I expected you earlier than this."

"I know, Sir. I'm dreadfully sorry, I-"

"I didn't say that I was disappointed."

"Ah. Well, I would have been early, Minister, but I was detained by my brother's antics," explained Percy, throwing the tall man a significant look and trying to hide a relieved smile.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "George? Really?" Percy nodded, shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot. He hated discussing family matters. "About time, then. Molly must be relieved."

"We all are, to be honest. It's been…"

"Difficult?"

"Understatement of the century," sighed Percy, accepting the glass of brandy Kingsley handed him. He downed it in a single gulp.

"It came as a shock to all of us," Kingsley said, offering to refill Percy's glass. He declined the second glass with a shake of the head. Kingsley continued, his voice a low rumble. "Victory, if it can be called that… it came at a high price and Fred was-"

"Save the sympathy, Kingsley," snapped Percy, slamming the empty glass against the large desk. He felt his eyes prickle uncomfortably. "Fred was, and is no more. End of story."

Kingsley remained quiet, aware of Percy's attempts to compose himself after his unusual outburst. Sinking down in one of the leather chairs in the Minister's large office, Percy removed his glasses and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He finally took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "Sorry for my outburst, Minister," he said, clearing his throat. "Shall we get down to business?"

The Minister for Magic nodded and stood tall. "I've decided to promote you."

Percy's heart stopped beating for millisecond, before starting again, loudly and erratically. "Uh, what?" he said numbly.

"I have decided to promote you to Assistant to the Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department."

"Ah!" exclaimed Percy, hardly believing that his dream would come true. "Me? This is quite the honour, Minister!"

"Don't thank me just yet," interrupted Kingsley good-naturedly. He paced around the room slowly while explaining. "As you most probably already know, Julius Lambert, the current Head of Department, will be retiring soon."

Percy had been aware of the fact, but he still hadn't thought… Goodness, when Lambert retires, that would make him, Percy Weasley, Head of the department! His face flushed from the thrill. "Sir, I still don't see how this isn't an honour!"

"Ah. I thought word would have gotten out by now. Well, Lambert approached me this morning with reports that the other European wizarding nations are unimpressed with my efforts at bringing order and peace to this war-ravaged land, and that simply won't do."

"I understand perfectly, sir."

"Good. The British Ministry must show it is capable of handling its own welfare."

"Of course."

"As Head of International Cooperation, Lambert has been in charge of 'damage control', as he calls it. However, with his imminent retirement, you are as of now in charge of that project."

"Very well, Minister. When should I get started?"

"About a month ago would have been nice."

"Right away, then. And when should the initial report be ready for?"

"Friday morning."

"Fri- _Friday_ morning, sir?"

"Yes."

"But- but that's three days from now!"

"Then I suggest you get started straight away."

Percy stared at the Minister in disbelief. "But-"

"Your team has already been picked out for you. Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini, your charming sister-in-law Fleur Weasley and Micheal Corner have been assigned to help you as much as they can."

"But- but they're not from the International Cooperation Department! Fleur and Zabini aren't even part of the Ministry, for Merlin's sake-"

"-but they both have unique backgrounds and experience that could benefit the project, don't you think?"

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I liked you better as an Auror."

"I hear that a lot. Any questions?"

"Do requests count?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then no, no questions."

"Good! Oh, before I forget. Should you need any more helping hands, send a Memo to Parvati and she'll scrounge someone up. I'll simply ask that they remain temporary helping hands, as we don't want too many people aware of this very important project." He sat down at his desk and conjured parchment and quill. "Your current team is stationed at Level Five, Meeting Room 8. They should be waiting for you already. I'm meeting with E.L.F. to inquire about hiring a house-elf to assist you, as I'm sure your team and yourself will be spending the next few days at the Ministry."

Percy stood shakily as Kingsley patted his shoulder forcefully, making his knees wobble unsteadily. "V-very well, Minister. Initial report to be handed to you on Friday morning."

"To Parvati, if that's alright."

"To Miss Patil, then. Right. I'll… I'll be right on it, sir."

"Good."

Percy reached for the doorknob. Before turning it and facing a most daunting task, however, he turned to look at Kingsley. "Are you sure you want me on this?"

Kingsley glanced at Percy from the parchment on which he was scribbling some note or other. "Quite."

"Just thought I'd verify."

"Good luck, Weasley."

"Thank you, sir," sighed Percy as he walked out the door, passed Parvati's desk, into the Level One corridor and into a state of stupor. He stepped into the elevator, pressed the Level Five button and watched as the grill closed, taking him to the first step of what promised to be a long trek.

* * *

Chapter One written by: ProtegoNox

Edited by: kneazleFTW


	2. The First Meeting

After the war, to reconstruct seemed impossible. Many still can't believe that the Dark Lord has fallen and shall never rise again, and sometimes, Percy wakes up in cold sweat before remembering that his life as it was before Voldemort's downfall, was over. Some of his supporters were still at large, and had Aurors hot on their tracks, but it did not help Percy sleep at night, knowing that despite their best efforts, there were still cruel, vile, pureblood fanatics just waiting to pounce. However, developments within the Ministry have been scarce. While appointing Kingsley as Minister for Magic has helped weed out spies and other undesirables, changing the mindset of an entire society will take more time than Percy thought he was willing to volunteer. People, Muggle and Wizarding alike, were too busy rebuilding their lives from ashes while dealing with their grief, which is the hardest wound to mend.

And so it was that when Percy entered the room, his head in the clouds, he realized he would rather walk into an oven. The silence in the small stuffy room was overwhelming. Michael Corner huffed in boredom and his dark bangs flopped in front of his eyes. Hannah Abbott watched the rain splatter against the window pane. The Weather Watcher must have had a row with his wife again, mused Percy. Blaise Zabini stood nonchalantly against the far wall, hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark grey robes. Neville was listening politely to Fleur, now three-months pregnant. He closed the door behind him.

"You, Percy?" said Fleur when she noticed him. Even her long stay in England had not ridden her of her French accent, although her vocabulary had greatly improved. "You are ze one in charge 'ere?"

"Unfortunately," he smiled wryly. "You're all stuck with me for the time being."

"But dis means you 'ave been promoted!" she continued. "_Félicitations_. Your family will be very proud."

"Congrats, Percy," said Neville, clapping him on the back. Percy's glasses slid down his nose from the force of it. Hannah smiled at him and Micheal huffed some more. Blaise did nothing.

"Thank you. I am honoured, of course, although this task seems a little daunting," he admitted.

Michael stood and wiped dust from his robes. "The sooner we start, the sooner we're out of here," he said without malice. "I'd actually like to eat with my family tonight, thanks."

"Quite," said Percy, nodding in thought. "Very well, everyone, sit down around the table."  
An awkward silence descended upon the five of them as each wondered where to start.

"So, uh, has anyone any clue what we're going to do about this 'damage control' project'? Because honestly, I have no idea whatsoever," said Hannah rapidly, her cheeks flushed. The others laughed quietly, part of the nervous tension dissipating.

"Honestly? I have no clue myself," said Percy, wiping his glasses on his sleeve. "It has to involve wizarding folk from all around the world and help push their minds in the right direction, basically."

"You can't teach an old Krup new tricks," said Blaise, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, if not the older generations, the younger ones," said Neville.

"Yes, but they would all be in school at that age," said Michael, rolling his eyes. "And how would we reach children from everywhere when they aren't even together?"

"Are you being an arse on purpose, Corner?" snapped Neville.

"Yeah, just to annoy you, Longbottom," said Michael sarcastically.

"Quiet, both of you," said Percy. "We're not here to argue."

"That's debatable," grinned Hannah.

"Oh, har har," said Michael. "You are all be'aving like children," said Fleur haughtily. "And I know children. My little Victoire is more mature than you are."

"Let's get back on track everyone," ordered Percy tiredly. "So we want to be able to reach wizarding kind young. How young?"

"Not before their magical schooling, that's for sure. Can you imagine trying to explain to a five-year-old the equality of all witches and wizards and Muggles?" said Hannah.

"And we wouldn't reach many Muggle-borns, either," added Michael.

"So not before their schooling, nor during..." mumbled Neville, thinking.

"Someone should take notes, I think," suggested Fleur as Percy unrolled some parchment and began writing.

"How about when they're fresh out of school?" said Blaise after a moment of silence. "When they're still too young to have values set in stone, but old enough to chose for themselves and understand their choices?"

"That... sounds perfect, actually," said Percy, eyebrows rising in surprise over how quickly they had got to this point.

"Muggles have this setting called 'university'," Hannah said. "It's a place where people go to further their education. They gather in a school and some live there and others live close-by and they take classes and learn more and meet other people and most often they're young adults, see, which would be great, don't you think?" she stammered nervously.

The group mulled this over. "That sounds like a feasible idea," approved Michael, although he glanced at his watch as he said it.

"A place where zey could furder zeir education in a setting zat promotes blood equality," mused Fleur.

"And would, as the first of its kind, bring the Ministry for Magic back to its former glory," finished Percy. He exhaled loudly, slumping back in his chair.

"I hate to ruin this moment of euphoria, but are you sure that it could actually work?" said Blaise skeptically. "How will you convince parents to send their children off like that? Wizard kind isn't ready for that kind of change."

"That's just it, see, it is ready for that kind of change," argued Neville passionately. "Wizard kind stood up to Voldemort and helped Harry defeat him! And it's not like it's a drastic change. It's more of an addition, really."

"All in favour of adopting the plan formed here, flash sparks," said Percy, raising his wand and creating a shower of soft gold and red sparks.

Fleur raised hers and out came a smattering of pretty pinks, blues and whites. Neville's sparks nearly singed Hannah's sleeve when hers sparked bronze and purple. Micheal's dull sparks went almost unnoticed. They looked at Blaise expectantly. He sighed, and green and yellow sparks rained down on them.

"That's settled, then," nodded Percy. "Unanimous. Good, good." He looked at his watch. "Well, I think we're done for the day, friends. Meet here tomorrow to elaborate a plan."

They all left, shuffling quietly through the door.

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah!"

Hannah dropped her wand hand, turning around to see Neville jogging towards her. Her cheeks flushed a little when she realized she had been staring at his neck. He had such a nice neck. She flushed harder. "Glad you haven't left yet," he grinned.

"I, ah, I went to say hello to Hermione," she shrugged. "She told me I had better drop in, or else."

"She's still bossy, even after..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said, a tightening in her chest at the thought of the war. She tucked her blond hair behind her ear. "Is thereanything I can do for you?"

"Hmm?" he said distractedly. "Oh, uh, no. Nothing."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." she gestured vaguely towards the fireplace. She had been about to Floo when Neville came rushing.

"Oh! Oh, I'm in the way, aren't I?" he flushed. "Sorry, sorry."

She smiled at him. "I've got to get to work," she explained.

"Still working at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah. Every second night I work during the day, but I work evenings tonight and tomorrow to make up for these meetings."

"Maybe I'll see you there sometime."

"Probably," she laughed.

"How about Friday at eight?" he said in a rushed breath, his eyes staring into hers.

She stared back, lost for words. "Gnuh?" She smacked herself mentally.

He laughed anxiously. "I'd understand if you didn't want to, I just thought... well. Y'know. Just thought I'd ask."

"It sounds great, but- would you mind if we went elsewhere? I practically live there, so it'd be nice to go out for a change," she said, blushing madly.

"Really? I mean, yes! Yes, definitely. Anywhere's good," he said, rubbing his neck.

"We can meet at the Leaky, it'll be easier that way."

"Okay. Good."

"Good."

She stared at him and they laughed nervously. "Well, uh, goodnight then."

"Right. See you tomorrow, Hannah," he said softly as she Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to begin her shift.

* * *

"I hoped I'd find you in here."

Percy look up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. He pushed away the beginnings of his report for Kingsley and beckoned her inside. "I thought I'd get an early start."

"Same here. Sort of. Kingsley told me about your little project," she said, leaning on the desk across from Percy's.

"Did he? And? What do you think?"

"Well, it's... it's very vague, isn't it? I would have thought that for a project of that importance he would have bothered to give more guidelines," she said, pulling her curly hair into a ponytail.

"That's what I thought as well, but I think my team and I have managed quite nicely, thank you," he replied.

"I heard you have Micheal Corner helping," she said, biting her lip. "Hannah told me about what happened to him while the Carrows were at Hogwarts."

"He got caught helping first-years," nodded Percy, shuffling papers. "Poor fellow."

"Is he... well, is he being alright with you?"

Percy paused, not looking up. "I think that under the circumstances, he is being quite alright, thank you."

Hermione sighed. "He-"

"Look, Hermione. Thank you for your concern, but Corner's problems are none of my business until they start interfering with my work. As it were, it hasn't yet," Percy said. "You should concern yourself with your own life problems before trying to help others solve theirs."

"Yes, well," she said, hurt. "I'm sorry I care."

Percy stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, Hermione. But you can't fix everything."

He was about to leave his office when suddenly, a house-elf materialized in the door frame, knocking him to the floor. "Miss Granger," said the house-elf.

"Oh, Winky! Just on time. I'd like you to meet Percy Weasley," Hermions said, earlier conversation forgotten. "Percy, meet Winky. She has agreed to-" and here Hermione inhaled sharply "-serve you should you need any assistance."

Percy looked down at Winky and the house-elf looked up at him, her big eyes bright from unshed tears. "Winky will love to serve you, Mister Weasley," she said. "Winky loves to serve for a Knut a week, in memory of Dobby, sir."

Percy pulled Hermione aside. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form the right words. "...that one?" he finally managed.

"Yes, 'that one'," said Hermione irritably. At Percy's stare, she continued. "The house-elves at Hogwarts were tired of taking care of her. I took her in and she works for me for no more than a Knut a week, no vacation except for the day Dobby died. Hasn't Bill ever told you that every year she goes to visit the grave Harry dug for him?"

After the war, Hermione worked endlessly to bring S.P.E.W. to life, and lately, her efforts were working. Her team at the Ministry was entirely comprised of house-elves who worked for (very) minimal wages. "It's much easier for her lately, now that she's working again. She insisted she be the one to assist you," explained Hermione. "I couldn't very well say 'no', could I?"

"And Kinglsey...?"

"And Minister Shacklebolt approved. Why wouldn't he? Winky is hard-working, loyal and free."

"Fine, fine! Have it your way! Come on, Winky, follow me. We're expected on Level Five soon."

It was with a bemused smile on her face that Hermione watched the odd pair make their way to the lift, Winky struggling to keep up with Percy's long strides.

* * *

Chapter two written by: nicmirusaki2, with help from ProtegoNox

Beta'd by: ProtegoNox, with help from Draka-Nova

* * *


End file.
